


A Lesson To Learn (Narry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's just an innocent boy and Niall is his experienced best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

“Hello?” Niall answered his phone, his voice raspy from sleep. It was ten o’clock on a Saturday. Typically, he’d be annoyed for being woken up so early, but once he heard the cheery voice on the other end, he was incapable of finding any kind of anger within him.

“Hey Ni, it’s me!” the voice said, and Niall couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey Harry,” he greeted, rubbing his eyes as he sat up straight in his bed, leaning against his headboard. “What’s up?”

“Mum’s out for a few hours and I’m bored. Was wondering if you wanted to come over to play some FIFA?” Harry asked shyly. Niall chuckled at his innocence.

“Of course, buddy. I’ll be there in like an hour.” Niall said goodbye to Harry before hanging up, rolling out of bed with a groan.

Niall and Harry were best friends. It seemed unusual for these two to be friends, seeing as Niall was 18 years old and Harry was only 14.

They were childhood friends - both their mothers had grown up together as well - and they’d been raised together. They could tell each other anything and everything, and it wasn’t awkward between them. It was a weird kind of relationship if you considered the big age gap - especially for teenagers - but it worked for them.

He threw on some slacks and a snapback to cover his bed head. He didn’t bother to shower. It was just Harry’s house after all. He packed a quick overnight bag just in case, since he often stayed over after visits anyways. He remained shirtless and dragged himself down the stairs to make some breakfast. He decided to make himself eggs and bacon and toast. The poor boy was starving.

After a half hour he was ready to go. His mum was still asleep, so he wrote her a quick note and left it on the counter. Then, he grabbed the keys and got into his black range rover, driving across town to see Harry.

He parked in the driveway fifteen minutes later. The blonde boy grabbed his bag from the passenger seat before walking into Harry’s house without knocking, just like he always did. “Hey Harry!” he shouted.

Harry came running out of the living room in a baggy t-shirt and pyjama pants. His hair was tousled and his eyes widened when he saw Niall. He walked towards him and pulled him into his arms for a hug. Niall was secretly glad Harry hadn’t grown out of his touchy child phase yet. He always loved a good cuddle with the younger boy.

Niall loved how close they were. Harry was a good friend, and was so different than the others mates he had.

“Hey Ni,” he greeted as he pulled away. “Ready to get your ass kicked?” he teased before running back to the living room, Niall following after him.

“Not by you, kiddo,” Niall shouted. Harry laughed as he threw himself on the couch, Niall settling down next to him and dropping his bag next to the couch.

“Here,” Harry said, handing Niall his Xbox controller. “The game’s already set up. Your team’s Derby.”

“So efficient. I taught you well.” Niall laughed, grabbing the controller from Harry’s hand as the game started.

The first half of the match was played mostly in silence, only the occasional cuss or exchange of banter being shouted. Niall was winning 2-0, much to Harry’s dismay.

They waited for the game to load again as the players did their usual break at half time, and Niall turned to Harry with a smile. “So how have you been?” he asked, slumping in his comfy seat.

“I’ve been….” Harry paused, trying to find the proper word to describe his mood. “Alright.” Harry finally found the word to say just as the game resumed. Niall frowned and paused the game, sensing Harry’s unusual behavior. Something wasn’t right. “What’s the matter?” he asked, turning towards the boy. Harry didn’t reply immediately, just stared at the paused screen and toyed with the controller in his hand.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I realized something,” Harry said, hesitating to speak again.

“What’s that?” Niall asked affectionately, hoping the young boy would confide in him.

“I think… I think I’m gay. And I think I have a crush on this boy named Travis. I think he’s gay, and he flirts with me a lot. I don’t know if he realizes he does it, but he drives me crazy,” Harry confessed, sighing heavily like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“Oh, Harry,” Niall said fondly, chucking his controller aside and wrapping Harry in a warm, comforting hug. Harry hugged back, nuzzling his face into Niall’s neck. Niall was easy to confide in. He wasn’t pushy and he was comforting. He was trustworthy. “When did you… Realize you were gay?” Harry asked him.

“I was thirteen, so I was only a little younger than you. I didn’t tell anybody until I was fifteen though,” Niall answered, rubbing Harry’s back with one hand as the other ran through his soft curls.

“Since when have you known?” Niall asked as he pulled away from Harry, smiling kindly at his younger friend. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.”

“I’ve been getting weird feelings around him since earlier this year, so I think it’s been since then. I’m only starting to understand them now though,” Harry shrugged, placing his controller on the coffee table as he turned to sit against the arm rest, his legs now crossed between him and Niall.

Niall nodded apprehensively, narrowing his eyes at Harry a little bit.

“You’ve got something else you want to talk about,” he stated, knowing the younger boy far too well. He knew by the way that Harry’s restless hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt and the way he squirmed slightly in his seat that there was something else eating away at him.

“Yeah, but it’s embarrassing,” Harry whined, burying his face in his hands. Niall raised an eyebrow, urging him on. He knew Niall wouldn’t judge him, but he hated to admit this out loud.

“I don’t… I don’t know how to do things with a guy. Or a girl, to be honest. And I’m afraid if I end up alone with him and something happened, he’d hate me because I’d be horrible,” Harry groaned, humiliated by his confession. Niall was older and had experience. Harry felt so young and stupid compared to him.

“Haz, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Sure, it might be awkward and sloppy and quick at first, but it’s always like that. Everybody goes through this at some point. Don’t be ashamed Harry,” Niall said soothingly, offering the younger lad a smile.

“But it’s embarassing!” He whined, lowering his head so that all Niall could see was a messy mop of curls. Niall sighed. “Want me to… Explain? I can tell you how to do it,” Niall finally proposed.

Harry’s head snapped up to look at Niall with wide eyes. “You’d do that?” he whispered in disbelief, a bit unsure about the idea.

“Well yeah, you’re my best mate and we don’t have any secrets from each other, why wouldn’t I? I want to help,” Niall said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

“That would be… Very nice of you” Harry agreed, smiling shyly at his mate, who returned the smile.

“Alright, so you’ve got to take things a little slow. I mean don’t instantly get in his pants, you might scare him off. Start off easy, like a proper snog. Take it slow, but at the same time make him want more. Build up the tension,” Niall explained as Harry nodded.

“When you think you’re ready, and that he’s ready, you can start teasing him a bit, like ‘accidentally’ brushing his crotch or by grinding against him… You could also start kissing his neck and jaw to find his sweet spot…” Niall rambled on, and Harry let out a nervous laugh.

“You know Ni, you’re saying all this but I don’t even understand half of what you’re saying. The furthest I ever gone is kissing… Not even full on snogging. If Travis came onto me… I’d forget everything you’re saying,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You’ve never even used tongue?” Niall asked, his voice raising a bit in surprise. Harry nodded, looking down to avoid Niall’s gaze. “Oh, Harry. I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I’m just surprised. You’re a really good looking guy, I thought you’d have done it all.”

Niall could see Harry’s bright red cheeks when he lifted his head, a shy smile tugging at his lips. “No, I haven’t,” he confirmed, scratching his head awkwardly. “Disappointing, right?”

“No, s’alright. Are you afraid to snog someone?” Niall asked, leaning towards Harry a little bit. Harry’s green eyes blinked slowly, and he gulped. “I’m afraid I’ll screw up, so yeah, a little,” Harry admitted.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, Haz. It’s not that hard,” Niall said with a chuckle. “As long as you don’t try to eat the other’s tongue, you’re good,” he joked, nudging Harry with his elbow. The curly haired boy only managed a nervous laugh.

“It’s still nerve-wracking.”

“Just trust me, it comes naturally after a bit. It might be awkward at first, but you can always laugh off any mistakes. You just have to start slow, and pick up the pace when you’re both comfortable. You have to touch him with your hands. They can’t just stay at your sides. You have to caress his cheeks or hold his waist or, fuck this is so hard to explain,” Niall chuckled, burying his face in his hand.

“Hard to understand too,” Harry laughed, rubbing his face with a hand. He looked back up at Niall and noticed his expression, now serious, staring intently at Harry. “What?” the younger boy laughed.

“Fuck it,” Niall mumbled. “I’ll just show you myself.”

Without another word, Niall leaned sideways and grabbed Harry’s cheeks. They both stared intently at each other for a second, Harry’s eyes wide, before finally, Niall spoke. “Just take it slow,” he whispered, and Harry nodded. Carefully, Niall leaned in until his lips brushed against Harry’s soft ones.

Niall could feel the tenseness in Harry’s lips as he slowly kissed him, using one hand to stroke Harry’s back in an attempt to relax him. “Relax Haz, ‘m not gonna bite you,” Niall murmured against Harry’s lips in an attempt to calm him down.

Harry’s breath was shaky as he nodded, leaning in to meet Niall’s lips for a second time. The kiss was gentle, and Harry thought he could get used to it. Niall hadn’t even started using tongue yet though. Their kisses were just quick and innocent, no desperation or rush to take things further.

After a few minutes, Niall gently ran his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, and Harry had enough common sense to take the hint that Niall wanted him to open his mouth. He did, and he soon found Niall’s tongue slipping inside his mouth in circular motions.

The feeling was strange, and he pulled away almost immediately. This was his friend, his /best friend’s tongue/, and it was in his mouth. Harry’s eyes were wide and his breath was coming short, and Niall opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

“It’s alright. No need to panic. Just let me guide you. When you feel comfortable, I want you to do the same to me,” Niall murmured, and Harry nodded. This seemed so wrong, but he couldn’t find it within him to put a stop to it.

Harry felt his cheeks redden and he waited until Niall leaned in, not wanting to initiate the kiss again. Niall patiently smiled at Harry and pressed their lips together, starting over from the beginning with a sweet, chaste kiss. When the time came for Niall to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth again, Harry didn’t pull back. Instead, he let his arms wrap around Niall’s back and he tried to relax his stiffened muscles as he followed Niall’s lead.

Niall’s tongue grazed his, then ran along his teeth before pulling away slightly to enter at a new angle. Harry hardly moved, his mouth just staying open as Niall did all the work. Niall’s tongue nudged his, urging him to do something, so he tried. He started by closing his lips over Niall’s tongue and pulling away, sucking on it a bit. Niall chuckled. “That’s a start,” he said against his lips, nudging Harry again for more.

Harry smiled slightly and poked at Niall’s tongue in his mouth before running his own over it. Niall moaned, and Harry felt like he’d finally done something right.

Harry pulled away again and noticed Niall’s uncomfortable position. He was still sitting normally on the couch, but was leaning sideways to meet Harry’s lips. Figuring it would be easier, Harry took a bold move and crawled closer to him.

“Can I sit on your lap?” Harry asked innocently, and Niall’s eyes went wide. “I mean, Travis is bigger than me, so chances are I’d be on top of him in this kind of situation, so I just thought maybe I could practice here…”

“Yeah,” Niall choked out, patting his lap. “C’mere.”

Harry smiled slightly and swung his leg so that he was straddling Niall’s lap. Niall smiled up at Harry, who was now taller than him, before leaning up and kissing Harry quickly on the lips. “You’re doing real good Haz. You’re a natural,” Niall praised with a wink.

“You think?” Harry aske brightly, smiling when Niall nodded. “Can you show me how to use my tongue one more time?” Harry mumbled, and Niall nodded.

Feeling confident after the compliment, Harry ran his fingers up Niall’s torso to lock around his neck before leaning down to capture the older boys bottom lip between his own.

Niall groaned and was surprised when Harry took the lead by swiping his tongue along Niall’s bottom lip and tugging at his hair impatiently when he didn’t immediately respond, a bit stunned at the sudden change of power. When he did open his mouth, Harry was quick to repeat Niall’s motions himself, trying his best to remember all that Niall had done.

“Christ Harry,” Niall turned away, catching his breath. Harry leaned back, worry on his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked. “I’m sorry.”

“No, god no. You’re doing everything right. You’re really good at this,” Niall groaned. “Really good”

“Can you… Do you think you could show me how to kiss other places?” Harry mumbled, his fingers twirling through the hairs on the base of Niall’s neck as he avoided the other boys gaze.

Niall’s fingers tightened on Harry’s hips at his question as he tried to keep his mind from wandering too far. Suddenly, his head was filled with scenarios - none of them too clean - involving Niall teaching Harry other stuff.

“What do you mean by… other places?” Niall choked out, hoping to God his dick wouldn’t start hardening beneath Harry. The younger kid would surely feel it and then he’d freak.

“Like the neck, and the jaw. That kinda thing,” Harry mumbled, his finger trailing along those spots on Niall’s body.

“Alright. It’s not much different, they just can’t kiss you back,” Niall explained. “And it’s always nice to suck a few love bites. They like that.”

Harry nodded as Niall shifted beneath him to lean up and press his lips to his neck softly, kissing along the skin a bit. Harry moaned quietly as Niall spoke. “Everybody’s got a sweet spot. The trouble is just finding it, so you might have to feel around until you see their reaction change.” he spike between kisses, until finally “Oh, found yours,” Niall mumbled against Harry’s skin, smirking when the curly haired boy inhaled sharply after Niall had pressed his lips somewhere just below his jaw.

Harry gulped, and pulled Niall closer when the older boy nibbled at his skin, his tongue soothing the small bites. Then, he continued to press open mouthed kisses to the same spot before finally sucking, making Harry moan in a way he didn’t think was possible. Nobody had ever made him moan like that.

After a few moments Niall pulled back with a satisfied grin as Harry whimpered at the loss of contact. He admired the nice lovebite he created and ran one finger along the bruise. “That’s how you do it,” he finally said, meeting Harry’s wide eyes.

“My turn?” Harry asked, and Niall nodded, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He raised his chin a bit and Harry got the hint. He scooted closer on Niall’s lap, then slowly brought his lips down to the skin of his neck, pecking the skin.

He kissed around for a bit, his eyelashes brushing against Niall’s cheek, and Niall had to hold back from moaning. He didn’t want to scare Harry by showing him how aroused he was by the situation, but it was a hard thing to do when a good-looking bloke was on your lap giving you hickies and snogging you. It got even harder when Harry’s lips found his sweet spot.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath, and then he felt a hand slide up his back to run through his hair. Harry realized what he’d done and kissed the same spot again, this time biting down a bit like Niall had done to him. Then, he tried to suck a love bite, pulling back when he thought he was done and smiling at the small bruise he had left.

“Like that?” he asked proudly, grinning when Niall’s lids opened to reveal hazy eyes.

“Yeah, yeah Haz, that was good,” he breathed, swallowing a lump in his throat. “That was amazing.”

“What else can you teach me?” Harry asked, running a finger through Niall’s fringe as he looked at him expectantly. “Anything you wanna learn,” Niall replied, leaning back against the couch and grinning at his friend.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his hand on Niall’s chest. “I don’t want to seem incompetent in front of Travis…” he trailed off and Niall smirked.

“Stop beating around the bush Haz. What do you want?”

“Maybe you could teach me how to… How to get him excited? Like how to make him want more,” Harry mumbled, fiddling with the collar of his best friend’s tee shirt. Niall nodded, trying to decide what to do next. His fingers were on Harry’s waist, rubbing circles into his side.

“You could always…” he trailed off and slipped his fingers under Harry’s shirt, feeling the soft skin of his belly and his hips before ghosting them along the elastic band of Harry’s boxers. The younger lad stared down at his hands curiously, trying to remember Niall’s every move.

“And you could also,” Niall trailed off, pushing Harry’s hips down and rolling his own up to meet Harry’s. Harry groaned, this new sensation overwhelming him. “And you do that while kissing?” Harry murmured.

“Yeah, you do it all at the same time so that it feels better,” Niall grinned, his warm fingers still running along Harry’s bare skin under his shirt.

Harry hummed in acknowledgment. “I’m sure that feels real good,” he mused, placing his hands on top of Niall’s and pressing them to his skin.

“Yeah, it does,” Niall confirmed with an eager nod. “It makes you feel like the other is everywhere at once. It’s almost overwhelming.”

“Can we try it?” Harry murmured shyly, looking away. Niall grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at him, nodding.

“You don’t have be shy, we can try whatever you want. Don’t be embarrassed,” Niall mumbled, and Harry just whispered back an “Alright” before leaning back in.

He pressed his lips to Niall’s and they started kissing again, going slow before deepening it. Harry made the first move to do so, causing Niall to moan at the feeling of Harry invading his mouth. Niall ran his hands along Harry’s waistline again before grinding up into Harry’s hips.

Harry moaned into his mouth, and Niall chuckled against his lips. Harry slid his hand down from Niall’s shoulder to the hem of his shirt, slipping one hand underneath while the other held onto the back of Niall’s neck. Harry rolled his hips, and both boys groaned as their kiss grew more heated.

Niall moved his hand to the zipper of Harry’s jeans, unzipping it and undoing the button before breaking the kiss and looking dazedly at Harry, who was breathing hard.

“Want me to teach you more? It’s okay if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that I’m willing to go as far as you want me to. Just to help you learn. You’re my best mate Haz,” Niall murmured, secretly wishing Harry would let him go on. He didn’t really feel like excusing himself to awkwardly go have a wank in the bathroom now.

“Yeah, don’t stop. This all feels so good,” Harry groaned. “Please keep going.”

“Alright, let’s try something else,” Niall mumbled. He grabbed Harry’s thighs and lifted him up, then threw him back on the couch so that they were lying down, Niall on top.

“Whoa,” Harry commented, using one hand to hold the back of Niall’s head close to him. Niall immediately crashed his lips to Harry’s and snogged him, rotating his hips in circular motions against him, elliciting moans and groans and whimpers from Harry.

His fingers slid down to continue their work on Harry’s pants. The younger boy bucked his hips up into his hands and Niall snickered, pushing his hips back down. Harry attacked his neck, sucking fresh love bites into the skin. The blonde boy sighed heavily at the feeling as his fingers began to tug down the curly haired boys pants.

“This is so intense,” Harry whimpered as Niall rid him of his pants and threw them on the ground next to the couch. “Never thought it’d feel so good.” He sighed contently when Niall slowly palmed his dick, which was still straining against his boxers.

“Oh God, Niall,” he groaned loudly, causing Niall to smirk at his reaction.

“Now if you’re doing this to Travis, just take it slow. Make him beg for more,” Niall whispered into his ear. “It’s just like having a wank, except you’re doing it to someone else.”

Harry nodded, and Niall captured his lips in a quick kiss before burying his face into his shoulder as he focused on pleasuring Harry down below.

He rubbed Harry for a few seconds with the palm of his hand before tugging off his boxers, leaving the younger boy bare from the waist down. He didn’t waste time in staring at his body (which wasn’t so bad for a 14 year old) but looked away so he wouldn’t feel awkward and instead focused on wrapping his hand around Harry’s shaft gently.

“Niall,” Harry moaned. He threw his head back against the couch cushion, breaking their kiss. Niall’s lips attacked his neck and his free hand rubbed the bare skin of Harry’s stomach beneath his shirt. “Oh god,” Harry groaned when Niall’s thumb ran along the tip of his member. His fingers ran through Niall’s hair, fisting it tightly.

“Is it normal that I feel like I’m about to fucking blow up?” Harry whimpered, lifting his head to look up at Niall with wide eyes, causing him to smirk.

“It’s your first time. It’s going to be intense,” Niall explained, flicking his wrist in a way that had Harry groaning and arching his back off the bed.

“Fuck, God this is embarrassing,” he breathed. “It feels amazing though. Fuck, you’re so good.”

Niall chuckled at Harry’s words before kissing him again, gentle and slow. Harry was quick to break the kiss though, grunting loudly as he approached his peak. His legs were shaking a little bit as he felt himself reach the edge, and Niall could sense he was close too.

Niall slowed down his hand movement and leaned down to Harry’s ear. “This is something else you could do, alright? It’s really hot and, well, it’s efficient,” he said in a raspy tone before continuing. “Come on Haz, just imagine it’s Travis jerking you off right now. His hand pumping you and his eyes watching you moan and groan and it’s his lips that you feel kissing you and sucking your neck… Fuck, you’re so good Haz, you’re perfect.”

Harry came only moments later with a strangled moan and a faint shout of Travis’ name. Niall felt satisfied to know he had gotten him off so quickly, but he was also a little jealous of the bloke on Harry’s mind.

“Christ, that felt so much better than when I do it alone,” Harry mumbled, his eyes closed as he caught his breath.

“Sure hope it did,” Niall murmured before rolling off Harry and standing up, adjusting his clothing.

“Think you’ve got enough to make Travis horny?” he asked, making Harry purse his lips.

“Well you’ve taught me how to do it… Shouldn’t I practice too?” Harry wondered.

“How about you try something else?” Niall proposed. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Niall knew that was his silent way of asking Niall to explain. “You could, um… You could always blow me. If you want to, I mean,” Niall mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his tee shirt.

Harry’s mouth dropped open for a second and he exhaled sharply at the thought of having Niall’s dick in his mouth. He gulped and looked back up at Niall with wide, innocent eyes that made it hard for Niall not to groan. “I could try,” he said hesitantly, “but you’ll have to help me out.”

“Of course. Get on your knees on the ground, Harry.” Harry did as told and rolled off the couch. Niall returned to a sitting position on the couch and undid his trousers, pulling them down to his knees but leaving his briefs on.

Harry looked up at Niall with wide eyes, waiting for Niall to tell him what to do before making any moves. “Alright. Come closer. What you can do is tease for a bit, like kissing around my briefs before taking them off and feeling my thighs and my stomach or waist just to build anticipation. When you do take them off, don’t take it straight into with your mouth. Just tease me.”

“Alright. Can I take your sweats completely off? Might be easier for me,” Harry mumbled, tugging at the trousers resting on his lower thigh.

“Of course,” Niall snickered, and Harry pulled them down over his feet. He chucked them somewhere in the side of the room. Then, Harry spread Niall’s legs wider and settled between them, contemplating what to do next.

He hesitantly leaned forward and raised an arm to feel Niall’s right thigh, liking the satisfied sigh that escaped Niall’s lips as his fingers brushed the skin. He bent his head to start kissing and sucking at the top of his other thigh as he trailed his hand up to Niall’s stomach lightly.

Harry was nervous. This was way different than snogging. This was a part of a guy Harry had never even seen on someone else before. Well, except for in pornos but that was different. This was real. This was all happening right now and he was terrified.

Harry kept at it for a few minutes until Niall’s legs tightened slightly around him and he let a hand drop to Harry’s hair. “Haz, you can take off my briefs now,” he said softly and Harry gulped. This was it. He was about to suck off his best friend. This was completely unexpected.

Niall lifted his bum off the couch and Harry inhaled a deep breath before his shaking fingers began to tug them down. Harry’s breath caught when Niall’s dick, hard and red, was exposed, begging to be touched. It was throbbing from the lack of attention, and Niall wanted release soon.

“Holy shit,” Harry whispered, pressing his hands to Niall’s hips as he leaned closer. He gulped and looked up at Niall, who’s head was leaning back against the couch, his breathing a bit irregular and his eyes hazy. “What now?” the younger asked nervously.

“Lick it, suck it. Fuck, do /something/. Don’t over think it, just do it. Please,” Niall pleaded, his hands running through his own hair as he grew impatient.

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock at Niall’s desperate voice. It took all of Niall’s willpower to keep himself from thrusting up into that pretty mouth of his. If it were any other random bloke he brought back from the club, he would have done it in a heartbeat, but this was Harry. He had to be careful. He cared about Harry. He couldn’t scare him away or hurt him.

Slowly, Harry leaned his head down. He stuck his tongue out when he was still an inch or two away from Niall’s shaft, and anticipation was coursing through the boys veins as he watched him approach.

Harry started by licking the tip, just a little bit. Niall felt like he would implode because of Harry’s slow movements. It took all he had in him to keep from writhing and thrashing on the couch, but he kept still for Harry. It was his first time and he had to go at his own pace. Niall couldn’t rush him.

“Suck,” Niall directed him when Harry just continued to press kitten licks to the shaft. Harry pulled away, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked up at the older boy and nodded grimly. By command, Harry held the base of the cock with his hand and guided the tip to his mouth.

Niall let out a choked sound when Harry finally wrapped his lips aroud his throbbing member. Just the mere sight of Harry’s lips stretched around him and his cheeks hollowed and his wide eyes staring innocently at Niall was overwhelming. He threw his head back with his arm over his eyes. “Holy crap Haz,” he whimpered when Harry sucked the tip a bit.

“Keep going. Just like that,” Niall encouraged, and Harry did as told.

He sucked hard again, then came off the tip with a pop. He looked up to see Niall’s face full of pleasure, and he felt himself getting hard again. He didn’t even know that was possible. He went down on Niall once more, this time swallowing more of his dick.

“Yeah, you’re doing good Haz. Real good. Keep going, fuck. Use your hand for what you can’t fit,” Niall advised, using the hand that wasn’t covering his eyes to pet Harry’s hair as the younger kid took his advice.

Harry really wanted this to be good for Niall. He wanted to prove that he could do good for Travis. He used his tongue as he sucked, licking his shaft in a way that pleasured Niall immensely. He moaned when Harry took him deeper, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Harry choked a bit, and Niall peeked under his arm just in time to see panic run over Harry’s eyes as he pulled off of him.

“It’s alright Haz. God, that… Yeah it’s good, it happens sometimes,” he panted, wanting nothing more than to have Harry’s mouth around him again. The slow pace was killing him.

“But I… I choked. That was embarrassing,” Harry said quietly, using the back of his hand to wipe the spit off of the corners of his mouth.

“No, no Harry, that was hot. When a guy chokes on your dick it’s really hot. Feels good too,” he reassured his best friend, tugging affectionately at a curl as he fisted his own hair with his other hand. “Chances are, no matter how many dicks you take in your life, you’ll still choke a little bit when you deep throat. Especially when a guy is fucking your mouth.”

“Fucking my mouth?” Harry murmured, his voice raising in question. He had never heard that term before.

“It’s when you’re blowing them and they thrust into your mouth, love,” Niall explained. “It’s hard not to choke when they do that.”

“Have you ever done that?” Harry mumbled, looking up at Niall with worried eyes.

“Yeah, I have,” Niall replied. “I’ve been fucked in the mouth plenty of times as well.”

“I don’t want to do that. It will hurt,” Harry said, his voice a high whine.

“It’s alright, Harry, I wasn’t going to do it. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Niall comforted him, rubbing his scalp affectionately. “Now I don’t want to rush things, but do you think you could maybe keep going? I’m really close and it’s a bit painful, to be honest,” the older added through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to pump himself just to get his release.

Harry giggled in a way that made Niall’s heart clench because it was so cute and nodded before continuing where he left off. He avoided going too deep again, and focused mainly on the head as his hand pumped and squeezed the base. He was breathing heavily through his nose as he sucked just right. “I’m gonna come Harry,” Niall warned, tugging the younger boy off of his cock by his hair.

“No, I wanna swallow it,” Harry protested quietly, leaning forward quickly to take Niall in his mouth again and sucking hard just as the older boy was about to reach his peak.

“Jesus, Harry,” Niall whimpered in surprise, thoroughly shocked that Harry was willing to go all the way with his blowjob.

Niall came moments later with a loud moan. He whimpered Harry’s name a few times as he watched the younger boy finish his work. When he came, Harry’s eyes widened at the unexpected warmth and taste filling his mouth. He hesitated for a second, then swallowed it and pulled off of Niall’s cock, a fine line of spit connecting his lip to Niall’s member.

Niall slumped on the couch, his muscles going lax as Harry leaned forward again and licked softly at Niall’s cock, cleaning off the drops of cum that he hadn’t swallowed. Niall moaned at the feeling and closed his eyes, arching his back. “Harry, Harry it’s alright, it’s good, it’s too sensitive now,” he said softly, placing a hand on Harry’s cheek and gently pushing him away from his dick.

Harry sat back on his bum, looking up at Niall from his spot on the floor. Niall was catching his breath and ran a hand through his own hair, pushing the fringe off of his sweaty forehead.

“Thanks Niall,” Harry mumbled, but Niall noticed his hard cock and wanted to help him out one last time.

“C’mere Harry,” he sighed, motioning Harry to come lay down on the couch as he stood up. Harry frowned but obeyed, sitting on the sofa and propping his legs up on the cushion next to him so that he could lay down. Niall moved so he was sitting on Harry’s legs, straddling the boy, and leaned down to take Harry’s cock in his mouth unexpectedly.

“Oh,” Harry groaned as Niall began to bob his head up and down his member. He pulled off and winked at Harry, taking a deep breath before going down on him again. He took him deep this time, gagging on Harry’s cock, and the younger boy moaned loudly at the vibrations and the tight heat around his head.

“Oh, fuck now I see what you meant… yeah, that was hot. Felt so good,” Harry panted, fisting the couch cushion with one hand as Niall hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Harry deep into his mouth again.

“Yes, Travis yes,” Harry hissed loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Niall knew he was imagining Travis going down on him, and he didn’t mind. After all, he was just here to help his friend out.

The older boy could sense Harry was close. His legs were shaking and one hand tugged roughly on Niall’s hair. Harry was new to this, so Niall knew he couldn’t last long anyways. Especially not on round two.

“It’s… coming. ‘M close,” Harry choked on his words, his whole body stiffening as he came and he shouted; a loud, throaty sound that nearly made Niall hard again as he swallowed Harry’s load.

He licked up the dribbles on his chin and his lips as Harry caught his breath, then crawled up the younger boys body. He crashed his lips against Harry’s and licked into his mouth. Harry noticed the strange, bitter taste on his tongue as he explored every crease of his mouth. Harry kissed back lazily, exhausted from their afternoon. When Niall pulled away, he was smiling cheekily.

“You can end a nice blow job like this, Haz. Kiss him with lots of tongue. Force him to taste himself,” Niall said, pecking the boy one last time before crawling off the couch and collecting his pants on the ground.

Harry just whimpered faintly in response, too physically and mentally drained to be bothered to answer properly. Niall pulled up his briefs and his trousers just before hearing the front door open.

“Harry, I’m home!” Anne sing-songed. Both boys looked at each other in horror, Harry’s eyes widening.

“Shit,” he mumbled, grabbing the blanket on the couch and throwing it over his lower half, sitting up straight as Niall grabbed the controllers from the coffee table and unpaused the game, throwing himself next to Harry again.

Anne walked in only seconds later. They were both playing their game again, pretending not to notice her standing in the doorway. Harry shouted at Niall when Niall intercepted one of his passes, and they both began laughing. “Oh, hey mum,” Harry said through chuckles, clutching his stomach.

“Hi darling. Having fun?” Anne asked, and Niall shot a wicked smile at Harry as the younger boy swallowed nervously. “Yeah, played video games with Niall” he answered.

“Oh, Niall, are you staying for dinner?” Anne asked, smiling at the boys.

“Yeah, if that’s alright,” Niall grinned innocently.

“Perfect. I’ll go start dinner now then,” she smiled before leaving to the kitchen. After a few seconds, Harry turned to Niall with a solemn look.

“Thanks Ni, really,” he said seriously, chewing on his bottom lip. “For, uh… helping me out.”

“Anytime man. I’m always here for you. You’re a fast learner,” Niall praised him, leaning over to scruff his hair. “Thanks” Harry murmured with a smile.

“Harry… do you think she noticed your pants on the ground?” Niall whispered a few seconds later, his eyes grazing the article of clothing on the ground in front of the couch.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he looked over to where Niall was looking. Both boys stared at the evidence on the ground as if it was part of a crime scene. “Fuck,” Harry muttered, causing Niall to crack up. “That’s embarassing”

“Harry,” Niall whispered once his laughter passed, his voice serious again. Harry paused the game, just like Niall had earlier that morning, and stared at him.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I just want you to know that I love you, mate, and if you ever need help again let me know. And I want you to update me on what happens with Travis,” Niall said, smiling. Harry leaned sideways and pulled Niall into a hug. He nuzzled his face into Niall’s neck and held him tight.

“Thanks Niall. You’re the best. I love you too.”


	2. I Can Teach You A Thing Or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 year-old Harry seeks his older best friend Niall for more advice - this time about how to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written by soya.

“Hey Niall!” Harry shouted into the phone, his excitement a little too much to deal with it on a Monday morning. 

“Hey bud. What’s going on?” Niall asked as he slipped on his favourite pair of jeans and a blue hoodie. He was getting ready for school when his younger friend had rung him.

“Just woke up and realised we haven’t really hung out in a while. I was wondering if you’d come over after school tonight? Mum’s out and I wanted to make pasta, want to join?” Harry’s cheery voice asked kindly, and Niall smiled into the receiver. 

“Sure thing, Harry. We have to catch up on some stuff.”

“Great! Now I need to go catch my bus, but I’ll see you later, okay?” Harry mumbled. He was so cute and innocent that Niall couldn’t help but grin. 

“Wait Haz, I’ll pick you up after school. Just wait for me.” Niall had his mother’s car today, so he may as well pick him up. Harry agreed to wait, and then they both left for school. 

Niall’s day passed at an agonizingly slow pace – his classes seeming to drag far longer than usual. When his final class of the day ended, he hurried out of the classroom and to his car, chucking his backpack into the backseat before starting the car and driving down the road to the high school to pick up his mate.

His lecture ended later than Harry’s class, so when he got to the front door, the curly haired boy was already waiting. He looked bored as he sat alone on the front steps, but immediately perked up when he saw his best friend’s red car. 

He stood up and skipped over to Niall’s car, swinging open the door and plopping down into the passenger seat with a bright smile. “Hey Ni!” he beamed as he pulled on his seatbelt and Niall drove off towards Harry’s house.

“How was school?” Niall asked, reaching out to ruffle Harry’s curls. Harry giggled and slapped his hand away. 

“Really good. Travis held my hand for the first time in public. And then he kissed me goodbye and people were staring at us funny,” Harry admitted, blushing. 

Niall awwww‘ed dramatically and smirked at his younger friend, teasing. “He seems like a good lad. Are you happy with how things are going?” Niall asked kindly, taking his eyes off of the road just long enough to peek at Harry’s reddening face.

“Oh yeah,” Harry huffed, grinning widely. “We’ve done everything you taught me. It’s amazing. And I actually thought I was doing a good job because of what I learned with you. He came within minutes when I gave him head.” 

Niall chuckled next to him and reached across the gear shift to pat Harry’s knee as means of congratulations. “Good job, Haz. I taught you well,” Niall grinned, causing Harry to let out an awkward chuckle. 

“Yeah, I’m just worried about what’s coming next. Travis wants to take things further and go all the way but I’m sort of afraid,” he admitted hesitantly, almost as if he was embarrassed of the fact.

“Are you ready to go all the way? I mean you’re still a virgin, so you really have to be sure you want to do it,” Niall said seriously. He lost his virginity to a boy who dumped him the next day. He didn’t want the same type of horrible thing to happen to Harry. 

“Yeah, I really like him. I might love him. I’m just afraid not to be good enough,” Harry admitted, looking down at his fingers fidgeting on his lap. 

“Hey don’t say that, Haz. I’m sure he won’t mind in the least. If he really cares about you it won’t matter to him,” Niall said comfortingly, earning a small smile from Harry. 

“I guess so, but still. I wanna impress him,” he sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“You already have though. Don’t sweat it,” Niall reassured him. Harry looked out the window and stayed quiet for a few long minutes before finally speaking up again. 

“Do you think you could teach me something new?” Harry mumbled so quietly that Niall would never have heard him if the radio was on. 

Niall opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was a bit surprised by this question. Was Harry implying that he wanted Niall to go all the way with him?

“Are you saying you want to have sex? Haz, this is your virginity we’re talking about. It’s a serious matter,” Niall argued, his eyes on the road. They were close to Harry’s house now, and Harry was watching him intently from the driver’s seat. 

“But I trust you,” Harry mumbled, his voice genuine. Niall sucked in a sharp breath at Harry’s words and he bit down on his bottom lip, a bit unsure of how to respond. “I mean, I don’t love you that way Ni, but you’re really special to me and you’re my best mate and - and I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You’d take care of me, and you mean a lot to me, and that’s what I want for the person who’s going to take my virginity,” Harry explained, almost as if he’d rehearsed his speech and given this a lot of thought.

“But don’t you feel that way about Travis?” Niall asked, his voice raising an octave as he turned down Harry’s street. “Don’t you trust him and love him too? Don’t you want something special like that to happen with someone special like him? I know I’m your best friend but he’s you boyfriend isn’t he?” 

“We’re not official,” Harry corrected him with a shrug.

Niall fell silent for a second and chewed on his bottom lip. “I just don’t want you to regret doing this with me and not with Travis, you know? If you really love him, don’t you want to share this experience with him?” he asked, a bit confused about Harry’s point of view.

“But I don’t know if I love him Niall. I know I love you. I feel like I’ll figure out how I feel about him when we finally have sex though. Maybe that connection will help us understand how we feel,” Harry explained, although the argument didn’t make much sense to Niall. 

“But you said earlier that you might love him-” Niall started, but Harry interrupted him with a sigh. 

“Look if you don’t want to do it, just tell me, alright?” he snapped as Niall pulled into the driveway, turning the car off and twisting in his seat to face the curly haired boy.

“Let’s just make supper Harry,” Niall said, dropping the conversation. Sex wasn’t something he had ever planned to do with Harry, but he would do anything for the younger boy. Including this. For now though, he just wanted to relax and think it through. 

Harry sighed and got out of the car obediently, pulling his bag along as he slammed the door closed. Niall sighed as well and stepped out of the vehicle, following after Harry and into his house.

They were home alone, as expected, and Niall immediately went into the kitchen he was so familiar with. This place was practically his second home. Harry entered the kitchen a minute later, a frown on his face. He had taken off his uniform blazer and was wearing only his white button up shirt, navy blue tie and dress pants. Niall used to hate wearing his school uniform. 

“Still the same old uniform, eh?” Niall joked, hoping to lighten up the tense atmosphere a bit. He wasn’t sure exactly why Harry was frowning - maybe because Niall had so bluntly rejected him - but he didn’t like it. Thankfully, Harry cracked a small smile at his comment. He was working on removing his tie, loosening it before tugging it out of the collar and chucking it onto the counter.

“Yeah, that hasn’t really changed,” he sighed, padding over to the cupboards to find some pasta noodles. He tossed them on the counter and Niall filled a pot with water, setting it on the stove to boil. He observed Harry as the younger boy grabbed the pasta sauce from the cupboards and leaned against the counter with a sigh. 

“Harry, why are you so cross with me? Be honest,” Niall mumbled, watching him intently. 

Harry paused his movements for a second, and Niall witnessed his back muscles tensing before Harry spoke up. “I dunno, Ni. You basically just rejected me when I asked you to be my first, and that’s not really a good feeling,” he admitted, and Niall felt his heart drop to his feet. “And you told me you’d help me with anything last time.” 

Harry was right; Niall had said that, and he had meant everything he said. It wasn’t like he was uncomfortable doing this for Harry – he knew the kid better than anybody else. “What would Travis think?” Niall mumbled, and it dawned on them both that that was the problem. 

Harry opened his mouth to explain that it didn’t matter, that Travis wouldn’t mind, but he knew that would be a lie. Niall watched as Harry struggled to figure out what to say, when suddenly Harry’s eyes flicked up to meet Niall’s and Niall noticed how dilated his pupils were. “Travis doesn’t have to know,” Harry mumbled, only a pinch of guilt clear in his voice. 

“But you’re practically boyfriends,” Niall huffed. 

“We’re just close friends with benefits right now. No strings attached. I would just like there to be more between us,” Harry confessed, leaning back against the counter. 

Niall nodded understandingly and fiddled with the hem of his shirt between his fingers as Harry spun around to face the stove again. Niall gave himself time to think of the issue. He really, really wanted to help Harry out, but it felt wrong.

“Harry, are you sure about this?” Niall asked, realizing just how badly Harry wanted this, and who was he to refuse his best friend? 

“Positive. I can’t look incompetent next to Travis. I need him to like me,” Harry mumbled quietly, his gaze locked on the tiled floors. 

Niall snapped his head up to look at Harry then, and he stepped half a step forward so that he was standing just next to him. “One hundred percent?” 

“One hundred percent,” Harry confirmed confidently, tilting his head to look at Niall with wide, pleading eyes. Niall sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and murmured, almost inaudibly, “I’ll do it then. When does your mom get home?” 

“Around nine. We’re alone until then,” Harry mumbled, and Niall nodded, taking another cautious step forward. He looked into Harry’s eyes, noticing the depths of lust filling them, and slowly lifted a hand to his cheek. Harry’s breath caught at the touch, and he froze as Niall’s thumb ran along his plump lips. 

“Now we can’t just cut right to the sex. We need to want it or else it won’t be fun. Teasing and foreplay is always good, but we’ll start slow,” Niall lectured before leaning forward and finally pressing their lips together. 

Harry hummed against Niall’s lips and reached backwards awkwardly, feeling around the knobs of the stove until he found the ones that were on and switched them back off. Once he did so, he brought his hand forward to cup Niall’s cheek, skin tigling in anticipation of what they were about to do. 

Niall kissed him slowly, his nose brushing against Harry’s cheek as he changed angles to deepen the kiss. He pushed Harry back further, and Harry slid onto the counter top. He spread his legs and Niall stepped in between, one hand holding Harry’s thigh while the other pulled him closer by the back of the neck. 

Soon enough, both lads were panting, aching for more. Harry was the one to break the kiss for air and Niall didn’t take a break; he simply skimmed his nose down Harry’s cheek to mouth and nibble at his neck, careful not to leave any marks.

Harry groaned, and his fingers combed through Niall’s blonde hair. It was silky and smooth and he loved the feeling of it between his fingertips. It still surprised Niall how easily this whole situation came to them - how it didn’t feel awkward at all. He liked that special closeness that they shared. 

Niall moaned when Harry massaged his scalp and moved his own hands to the bottom of Harry’s spine, splaying them out broadly and rubbing up and down a few times before pulling Harry closer to him, tilting his head up to reach his mate’s lips. 

Niall teased him; only letting his lips brush against Harry’s momentarily before pulling away a tiny bit, just out of reach. He did this a few times, making the younger boy whine as he stretched his neck to try and follow Niall’s lips every time. “What do you want?” Niall whispered with a cheeky smile. 

“Want to kiss you some more,” Harry whined, leaning forward again to press his desperate lips to Niall’s smile. He loved the way Niall chuckled at his reaction and squeezed his hip comfortingly before moving it over to his thigh. He shivered at the simple touch and wriggled closer to Niall because the proximity felt nice, comforting, and warm. 

“If you want something, you can take control you know. That’s a major turn on during sex,” Niall whispered against Harry’s lips. “If you want me to kiss you, then you force me to kiss you. Not literally, but you know what I mean. Just go for it. Be in control.”

Harry nodded solemnly, his eyelids fluttering between opened and closed as he hesitated. “Like, you want me to make the first moves?” he asked quietly, almost shyly, and Niall smiled at his adorableness. 

“Yeah, if you want to. A guy loves it when another guy can dominate them in bed,” Niall growled before pressing his lips to Harry’s again, the younger reaching for the hem of his shirt. 

“Then why don’t we take this to the bed, then?” Harry suggested as he tugged Niall’s shirt over his head, his eyes falling down to admire Niall’s nicely toned body. It was the first time he had ever gotten to admire it in such an intimate way and, frankly, he was more than satisfied. 

“Like what you see?” Niall smirked, grabbing the bottom of Harry’s thighs and picking him up. 

“Very much,” Harry giggled, pecking Niall’s nose as he let himself be carried to the bedroom. Harry prayed that he was right about his mom’s absence and that she wouldn’t get home early like last time. They had hardly had time to save themselves. 

He tucked his head into the crook where Niall’s neck and shoulder joined, clinging onto Niall as the older lad set him carefully on top of his duvet. Harry didn’t want an inch of space between them - he was afraid that if he let Niall step away from him for even just a tiny second, the older boy would snap out of whatever trance he was in and decide that all this was a bad idea. Harry had worked so hard, waited so long for this to actually happen that if it stopped now, he didn’t really know how he’d react. 

Luckily, Niall didn’t try to inch away. Instead, his lips immediately found Niall’s and continued where they had left off in the kitchen. Harry’s hands ran down Niall’s bare torso and stayed on his hip, squeezing the soft skin as Niall lay in between his legs.

They kissed like that for a few minutes, lips hot and feverish against each other and tongues stroking against each other until they were desperate for more; and that’s when Niall pulled his head away slightly from Harry’s. “Now, after a good snog, it’s always good to start teasing a bit, like slowly bringing your hand down the other’s body and feeling it up. Builds up more excitement,” Niall instructed. 

“Yeah, like you taught me a few weeks ago?” Harry’s asked, slightly breathless. 

“Exactly like that.” 

Niall trailed his fingers down to the hem of Harry’s shirt and when the younger boy arched his back he slowly lifted it up. He sat up so that Niall could pull it over his head, leaving them both half naked, warm limbs leaving trails of goose bumps where they brushed together. 

Niall leaned forward again, forcing Harry backwards into the mattress, but instead of going for Harry’s lips he began sucking at his neck softly, just enough to make Harry feel good and wanting more. “Can’t go any harder or it’ll leave marks, Haz. Don’t want Travis to know what we were up to, do you?” he explained. 

Harry shook his head, his fingers raking through Niall’s hair as the elder continued to nip along his jawline. Harry was growing hard in his pants, and he could feel that Niall was as well. When he rolled his hips up, thrusting against Niall’s, both of them moaned loudly. 

“D-do that again,” Niall breathed against his neck, and Harry smirked because he had finally done something right without being told to do it. He repeated the motion, this time grinding harder against Niall’s crotch, and the older boy nearly collapsed at the feeling. “Jesus, Haz.”

“Does that feel good?” Harry mumbled, a grin plastered on his face. 

“So good,” Niall confirmed, moaning when Harry did it again. He worked to meet Harry’s thrusts half way. The young boy’s hands trailed down his back as they kissed again, this time sloppy and messy, and they stopped on his arse, pulling Niall’s hips down closer to his. He slid his hands under Niall’s trousers during the next thrust, slowly pushing the fabric down as they kissed until they were completely off his arse. Niall tugged them down some more and kicked the rest over his ankles.

“You’re getting really good at this,” Niall huffed against his lips. He was taken by surprise when Harry grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over, straddling his lap with a proud smirk on his face.

“You think?” he grinned, moving down to take his turn to press his lips to Niall’s throat, sucking in a way that made Niall arch his back into Harry’s body. 

“Y-yeah,” Niall stuttered breathlessly. “Don’t mind if you leave marks. I have nothing to hide.”

Harry smirked, ghosting his lips along his skin in search for the sweet spot he knew was somewhere directly under Niall’s jaw line. When he heard a sharp intake of breath, he pressed his lips harder against the spot and worked on sucking a bright love bite, making Niall moan beneath him. When he was finished, he licked a wet stripe along the bruise to soothe it. 

“Christ Haz,” he moaned, clutching and scratching at Harry’s back for some kind of relief. Harry grinned at the praise and moved his lips lower on Niall’s body to suck and nip at his collarbones as he let his hands roam down Niall’s sides. 

He trailed kisses all the way down his torso, leaving the occasional hickey on the pale skin. His fingers slipped into the waistline of Niall’s boxers, and he looked up with pleading eyes, as if asking for permission. Niall nodded, and Harry smiled before slipping off his black briefs. Niall sighed contently at finally having his aching cock released from it’s restraints. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Niall laid beneath him on the bed, completely naked with red cheeks and tousled hair and bruises blossoming where Harry’s mouth had been. Niall looked beautiful, he thought.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Niall grinned, looking up at the boy between his legs. Harry blushed and absently traced a pattern on Niall’s thigh as be avoided his intense gaze. Niall sat up and ran his index finger down Harry’s jaw line, stopping at his chin and forcing him to look at him; he quirked an eyebrow as if repeating his question. 

“You’re so beautiful Niall,” Harry confessed, smiling when Niall’s free hand reached for his, interlocking their fingers. 

Niall’s eyes softened at Harry’s answer and he leaned up to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “You’re not so bad yourself, curly,” he teased, reaching down to tug at his mate’s pants. “But I wanna see more of you, yeah?”

“Alright,” Harry whispered, sitting up a bit to tug off his jeans, leaving on his red boxers. 

“More babe,” Niall encouraged. They made eye contact for a brief second before Harry nodded, his boxers quickly joining his jeans in a mess on the floor. Niall made a strained sound in the back of his throat as his eyes raked over Harry’s body; his long torso and endless legs and tousled hair, and it was overwhelming, really.

“Lie down,” Niall mumbled, his voice cracking unintentionally. Harry did as told and got on his back, looking at Niall with list filled eyes. His dick was hard and throbbing with anticipation. He was so desperate for this. 

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Niall asked as he stroked Harry’s cheek softly, smirking a bit when Harry’s brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” the younger lad asked in a slightly embarrassed tone.

“Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?” Niall asked bluntly, a smirk on his face. He thought Harry’s innocence was the cutest thing ever. He had so much to learn and he was eager to discover new things. 

“Oh. Oh,” Harry breathed, closing his eyes as he nodded. “Want you to fuck me, ‘member? Asked you to take my virginity and you went and made a big deal about it,” Harry teased, causing Niall to blush as he sat up next to him. 

“Right, sorry. It’s a habit to ask,” he chuckled and leant down to kiss Harry’s cheek softly. “Got any lube?”

The sudden tense of Harry’s body told him that no, he didn’t have any. Niall sighed, but shook his head with a chuckle. “Condoms?” he asked, hoping Harry was at least somewhat prepared. 

“Yeah, I have those. My mom bought me some just in case,” Harry stammered nervously. 

Niall nodded and pressed another quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’ve got some lube in my car. If you want this to be easier I can go get it. If you don’t want to wait, then I’m warning you now, Haz, it’ll hurt if I go dry. Especially since you’re a virgin,” he suggested, and Harry sighed, just wanting to get to it already. But the idea of more pain scared him a bit.

“Alright, just be quick please,” Harry begged, and Niall nodded. He threw on a pair of Harry’s dirty sweats lying on the floor and his tee shirt before rushing down the stairs. He always had lube and condoms in his car, just in case. This was one of those cases. 

He grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter and bolted out the front door, nearly slamming into the front door of his car due to the speed he was going. He shakily stuffed his car keys in the lock and twisted them, hearing the familiar ‘click’ before yanking the door open and shuffling around the glove compartment on the passenger’s side for the bottle of lube. The last time he had used this bottle was about two months ago, and it was still quite full. It was strawberry flavoured because that’s what Niall’s ex-boyfriend liked the most. With shaky hands, Harry grabbed the bottle and rushed back inside; eager to find Harry and continue where they had left off.

Niall burst back into Harry’s bedroom before he could even count to ten, and he didn’t even have to cross the doorframe before his sweats were already around his ankles, quick feet stepping out of them. He clutched the bottle of lube in his fist as he spotted Harry on the bed, holding the bed sheets between his hands and looking like he was about to pass out, despite the faint, satisfied smile on his lips. 

“I didn’t touch, Ni. Waited for you.” He spoke through tight lips, and Niall could’ve melted. It must have taken a lot of effort. 

“You’re a good boy Harry. You knew exactly what to do. It’s like you’re a pro at this,” Niall grinned, crawling back on top of him after tossing his shirt on the ground. 

Harry hummed at the praise, shuddering when Niall’s cold body pressed up against his again. He pushed his hands up through Niall’s hair nonetheless and pulled him down for a kiss, the bottle of lube dropping to the side of the curly haired lad’s head as Niall held himself up. He ground his crotch against Harry’s, just to bring some pleasure back from when they had to pause, and both boys moaned loudly into the kiss. 

“Are you ready to start? Are you still sure about this?” Niall whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry’s hand twirled Niall’s hair and he nodded.

“I’m positive,” Harry mumbled. “Please just hurry. I need this.” 

Niall nodded and leaned up from Harry, reaching near his head to grip the bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount on three of his fingers and spread it evenly, the sweet scent of strawberries filling the air between him and Harry. The younger lad crinkled his nose and snorted. “Strawberries? Really Ni?” 

“It’s what my ex liked,” Niall argued, and Harry tried to hide a frown on his face. 

“How many guys have you done this with, Niall?” Harry mumbled, his eyes avoiding Niall’s gaze. The elder froze, his pupils dilate as he looked up at Harry, debating what to answer. 

“Too many,” Niall settled for after a few seconds of his mouth gaping dumbly, and he sort of looked like a gasping fish when he did that, Harry thought. “Too many that don’t even matter,” he sighed, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“It’s alright,” Harry comforted him. “I just hope this matters. I hope you won’t regret this.” 

“Never. Don’t say that Harry.” 

With those words, Niall kissed him one more time on the lips and then the nose before moving down the bed to sit in between the curly haired boy’s legs. 

“Ever tried to put anything up your arse?” Niall asked suddenly, using one slicked finger to trace the rim of Harry’s puckered hole. It was so blunt and it sounded so crude that Harry’s eyes popped open wide and he looked a bit startled by the sudden change of conversation. 

“No. I’ve thought about it but I never knew what to do so I always just touched my dick,” Harry explained, gasping when his friend pressed in a tiny bit, just barely enough to feel much of anything, but it still made him tense up. 

“Alright. Just a warning, this’ll feel weird at first. Bit uncomfortable, really, but it gets better. If you want me to stop, just tell me, alright?” Niall explained and Harry nodded understandingly, bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of him. 

“Alright.”

Niall spread his legs wider, doing whatever he could to help make this entire situation easier on the younger boy. He wanted him to enjoy himself, not writhe on the bed in pain.

He slowly, carefully pushed his index finger inside of Harry, feeling a bit bad when Harry’s muscles tensed at the sensation. Niall stilled, knuckle deep inside Harry’s tight hole, and slowly swirled his finger around, trying to get Harry used to the feeling. 

“Love, relax. It won’t feel good at all if you don’t relax,” Niall whispered, running his hand along Harry’s thigh and squeezing it.

Harry’s eyes closed tightly and he leaned back against the mattress, taking deep breaths as Niall went deeper. He slipped in a second finger after a few minutes, moaning quietly at the feel of Harry’s tightness around his fingers. He kept pushing them further and further, building up a rhythm and trying to reach Harry’s prostate. He knew if he could manage to brush it, Harry would feel pleasure for sure. He knew the feeling.

Harry was biting his lip tightly as he focused on not making a sound. He didn’t want Niall to know he was in pain. Although occasionally he did get a great feeling of pleasure, mostly all he could feel was pain right now. 

Niall scissored his fingers gently and Harry tensed, moving his hands up to grip Niall’s biceps tightly. Suddenly, Niall brushed the bundle of nerves deep inside of him and he gasped audibly. “Oh,” he breathed. “Again, Ni. Right there, please,” he begged, bucking his hips up to get Niall to move his hand again.

Niall smiled and obliged, pushing deeper to brush against the same spot. Harry moaned, and the sound was like music to Niall’s ears. He continued to press against it, scissoring his fingers and bending and twisting them just right. He added a third finger when he thought Harry was ready. 

“You close?” Niall breathed, raising his free hand to grab under Harry’s knee and push it backwards so that it was pressed against Harry’s chest. The new angle made the younger boy tremble as he nodded frantically. “Yeah, yeah, Ni, ‘m really close.”

Niall chuckled, and Harry blushed. He knew it was too soon, but this felt so good and he didn’t understand how anybody could possibly last while they felt intense pleasure like this. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s only your first time,” Niall whispered. He felt bad for laughing, but Harry just smiled at him as he tried to focus on the pleasure he was feeling. 

He thought he had his body fairly under control when Niall suddenly leant down to his ear, brushing his lips to Harry’s earlobe as he whispered “You wish it was Travis doing this with you, don’t you? I’m sure while I’m stretching you all you can think about are Travis’ pretty little fingers inside of you. Right?” 

Harry whined at Niall’s words, and he sighed shakily. Harry’s cock was leaking pre cum and just begging to be touched, so Niall used one hand to slowly trail his fingers up his shaft. 

“Just close your eyes and imagine Travis fucking you with his fingers, Haz. Fucking you and getting you off,” he smirked as Harry let out a soft whine. “Is this getting you hot and bothered, Haz?”

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he came with a groan of Travis’ name. Niall’s fist was full of his come, and he pumped his fingers inside of the younger boy through his orgasm as he momentarily struggled to catch his breath again. 

Niall pulled his fingers out after a minute, pulling the sheet up to gently wipe the come off of Harry’s belly and thighs as Harry’s chest heaved. He ignored his own hard on and laid on his side next to Harry, watching the boy come down from his high. 

“You good?”

“Yeah, really good,” Harry sighed, and Niall gently brushed his sweaty fringe off of his forehead. Harry’s hand reached for his and he intertwined their fingers, lifting them above him to admire them as he relaxed. 

“Ready for round two?” Niall smiled, pulling his hand away and reaching down to touch Harry’s cock, looking into his eyes as if he were asking permission. Harry smiled and nodded, biting his lip when Niall wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“Bring it on,” he laughed as Niall leant up to take position between his legs again.

His cock was sensitive, but after another few minutes of heated kisses and warm limbs tangled together, he was embarrassingly hard again already. He wondered how Niall went so long without even touching himself, but the older boy was far more experienced. 

“Are you ready Haz?” Niall murmured after a few moments, when his cock was to the point where it hurt so much that he couldn’t focus on the kissing and it just wasn’t enough.

“Am I supposed to get on my knees? I’ve seen some videos and-” Harry was cut off by a snicker, and he looked up to see Niall laughing above him. 

“Christ, you’re so innocent. I’m actually surprised you’ve seen videos,” Niall teased, and Harry frowned. “I’m sorry. But really, no you don’t have to. Just stay like this. There are lots of different positions,” Niall explained, leaning down to kiss Harry’s cheek before settling between his legs again. “Usually people will get on all fours if they don’t want the sex to mean anything, because then they don’t see the other’s face,” Niall continued.

Harry nodded and pursed his lips. “So this,” he gestured between the two of them vaguely, “is supposed to mean something?”

Niall bit his lip, paused, and thought carefully before answering. “I want to see your face in case I hurt you or something and you don’t tell me.”

“So does that mean this doesn’t mean anything?” Harry mumbled, and his voice actually cracked a little bit but he made a quick attempt to hide it by clearing his throat. Niall didn’t really know what to say or how to explain what this was and what it meant. 

“I care about you, Haz. I don’t want to hurt you,” Niall repeated, explaining himself. “Now can we get to it, please? I still haven’t had a release yet and I could just chop my dick off to relieve the pain,” he said sheepishly and Harry blushed. 

“Right. Sorry.”

“Alright, we need a condom. Where do you keep yours?” Niall asked, and Harry rolled over a bit and stretched to reach into his bedside table. He tossed one at Niall, and the elder smiled before opening the package and slipping it on. He then slicked his cock up with some lube, all while Harry watched him from his spot on the bed. 

“You ready?” he asked one last time as he lined himself up at Harry’s entrance, one hand at the base of his cock to hold it steady as he used his other hand to hold Harry’s hip, rubbing soft circles into the skin with his thumb. “This is going to hurt, even if I go slowly.”

Harry didn’t like the idea of even worse pain, but he knew he would enjoy himself nonetheless so he nodded.

“Yeah. Can I still kiss you while you’re doing this? I want to kiss you,” Harry asked, and the words secretly warmed Niall’s heart. 

“Of course you can, bud,” Niall said fondly, bending down to kiss Harry as he slowly pushed himself inside, groaning into the other boy’s mouth at the feeling of the tight heat around his cock. It was overwhelming, really. 

Harry had to break the kiss almost immediately, whimpering at the intrusion. Niall used one hand to hold himself up and the other stroked Harry’s cheek. “It’s alright, just breathe,” Niall mumbled, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses along Harry’s jaw line until his cock was almost fully inside of him.

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he tried to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling. “How the fuck is this supposed to feel good?” he huffed, and Niall felt a pang at his chest. 

“I can pull out, Haz. If you want,” he suggested quietly.

“No,” Harry said urgently. 

“I mean I’m already inside of you so you’re technically not a virgin anymore,” Niall teased, laughing lightly as he stayed motionless on top of the younger boy. 

“God, you’re such a pain in the ass. Pun intended,” Harry said through clenched teeth, his fingers locking behind Niall’s neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss. Niall smiled against his lips. Even in a situation like this they could stay the annoying best friends who always enjoyed some banter. Niall liked that. 

“Tell me when it’s okay to move,” Niall murmured against Harry’s lips as he used all of his willpower to not pound into Harry like he would’ve done to any other bloke. Except this was Harry, and Harry was his best mate and he couldn’t hurt him. He would never forgive himself if he did. Harry had given Niall all his trust to do this as pain-free as possible for him, to break the ice and teach him things he was new to. He’d trusted Niall to be the special one to take his virginity and not fuck him over afterwards.

“Just move I guess,” Harry whispered. 

“Spread your legs wider,” Niall advised him before he started to rock his hips in a slow motion. Harry’s hands gripped the back of Niall’s back tightly as he bit his lip, definitely breaking the skin, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to adjust. Niall was just so big compared to his fingers. 

“You’re really huge,” Harry choked out as he let his fingernails dig into Niall’s back, the gesture only bringing a small amount of relief. Niall hissed at the frustration of hurting Harry but he continued nonetheless, hoping it would just be a matter of time.

He sped up a little bit, because he thought that personally it hurt less that way. Harry moaned, and he was relieved to know he felt some pleasure. Harry pulled him down for another long kiss, tongues instantly exploring each other’s mouth, and Niall pushed deeper into him.

Niall was relieved that Harry hadn’t pushed him away, hadn’t made him stop, and seemed to be enjoying it more now. He stroked the side of Harry’s face with one hand in a comforting gesture, wiping the stray tear that had leaked down his cheek without permission earlier and inched his lips closer to Harry’s ear. “You’re doing so good, Harry. So, so good. Travis would be proud,” Niall whispered as he rocked his hips into Harry’s, who shook his head. 

“No, don’t… Don’t talk,” he begged.

Niall was slightly shocked by Harry’s words. Every other time he had gotten off, talking about Travis always gave Harry that extra push he needed to reach his climax. He was fine with the silence, though. He enjoyed it. This could be about them, not about Travis and Harry. 

“Alright,” he groaned, this time pushing a bit deeper inside of Harry and angling his hips in a way so that there was a new angle to the thrust. It seemed to be a good decision, because Harry nearly came then and there, muscles tensig up beneath Niall. “Yes, yesyesyes, right there Niall,” he hissed.

Niall leaned down to suck at Harry’s neck, slipping one hand between his head and the pillow to feel his soft curls. Harry groaned loudly, his legs tensing on Niall’s sides. 

“Wrap them around me,” Niall whispered into his skin, tapping his thigh before continuing to suck along his collarbones, still making sure not to leave any marks. Harry obeyed quickly and exhaled sharply in Niall’s ear as the blonde lad thrusted in him again, hitting his prostate full-on. 

“Niall, Niall I won’t— I won’t last if you, if this-” he stuttered breathlessly, a bit overwhelmed.

“It’s alright, it’s okay,” Niall reassured him, speeding up a little more. 

“Jesus,” Harry swore, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Feels good. So good now.”

Niall moaned and pressed his forehead to Harry’s as he sped up a tiny bit, desperate for release now. “Fuck, Haz- you’re so tight… Gosh, Travis would love fucking you, I bet. He’d-” he was cut off by Harry, who suddenly wailed. 

“Just shut up, Niall! J-just shut up about Travis!”

“Fine, then come for me Harry. C’mon, come for me,” Niall whispered, his voice hoarse in Harry’s ear. Harry whimpered, his legs trembling around Niall as he felt his release building up. 

Harry only needed one last thrust until he came hot and pulsing, and it was definitely the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had; his hand was nothing compared to Niall. Niall wasn’t quite there yet and had to keep pumping inside of a trembling boy. He was so close to the edge and he didn’t want to hurt Harry by staying inside of him too long so he needed his release. 

 

Harry sensed Niall’s struggle and he took the initiative to grab the back of Niall’s neck and press his lips to the shell of his ear. He whispered sensually in a wrecked voice “C’mon, Ni. I know you’re close, so fucking close, come for me. Imagine you don’t have the condom and you’re filling me all up, c’mon Niall.”

 

Niall moaned, speeding up. Harry winced but didn’t stop him. “Come for me Niall, c’mon baby,” Harry growled, and with the last word Niall came hard with a small whimper of Harry’s name, filling up the condom. 

 

Niall fell to his elbows and knees on either side of Harry as he panted and struggled to regain his breath, sweat beading on his forehead and his hair sticking to it. As soon as he snapped out of the post-orgasm daze he was in, he immediately brought a hand to Harry’s face, stroking it feverishly. “Are you alright, Haz? Did I hurt you? Are you sore?” he fretted. 

 

“Yes, no, and yes. It’s worth it though. Thank you,” Harry whispered, absently running his fingers through his older friend’s hair. 

 

“Don’t thank me. It was no big deal,” Niall smiled. 

 

“It was,” Harry mumbled, eyes going wide for a fleeting moment before he let out an awkward cough. Niall’s eyes softened at that and he rolled off Harry, pulling his younger mate close to him in a warm hug. 

 

“I love you, Harry. I’m glad I could help you with this.” Niall kissed the top of his head and Harry sighed, holding him tighter. He rolled them over so that they were laying on their sides, face to face, their foreheads resting together as they smiled at each other. Their legs tangled together and Niall ran his fingers through Harry’s soft curls.

 

“Why’d you ask me not to mention Travis?” Niall asked softly after a few seconds of silence, and he felt Harry’s slow exhale beneath him as the younger lad tried to think of how to answer. 

 

“It just wasn’t the time,” Harry mumbled, looking at his fingers tracing patterns on Niall’s chest. Niall watched as he purposely avoided the older boy’s gaze, a light blush on his cheeks. 

 

Niall sensed that Harry was uncomfortable with all the prodding so he chose to drop the subject, settling instead on stroking Harry’s back with a wide hand. “You tired?”

 

“It’s only six o’clock,” Harry giggled, “so no.” 

 

“Well I’m exhausted, but that’s probably because I just did all the work,” Niall chuckled, grabbing the hand on his chest. 

 

“Hey I took it good, you said so yourself!” Harry protested, nudging Niall’s chest. The blonde lad burst into a fit of laughter, Harry chuckling along. “I took your cock up my ass! I did at least seventy percent of the work,” he teased, and Niall gasped dramatically. 

 

“How about we call it a draw?” Niall smirked, poking a smiling Harry on the nose. 

 

“Alright. We could play a game of FIFA and the winner gets bragging rights?” Harry suggested with a quirky grin. 

 

“Good plan,” Niall agreed, patting Harry’s back twice before rolling out of bed and shuffling around for his clothes. Harry did the same, and Niall chuckled a bit when Harry groaned loudly as he rolled over. “Fuck, that doesn’t feel good,” he complained. 

 

“It’ll be better next time. So when do you and Travis plan on doing this?” Niall asked when he was fully dressed. He waited for Harry to throw on a jumper and attempt to fix his sex hair in the mirror. 

 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, groaning when the motion didn’t do anything different. “I dunno, we’ll see when the time comes, I guess” he answered and Niall frowned at his vague answer. 

 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, groaning when the motion didn’t do anything different. “I dunno, we’ll see when the time comes, I guess,” he answered and Niall frowned at his vague answer. 

 

“Just make sure you’re ready. Make sure you really know he’s a good guy for you,” Niall told him, following Harry as headed towards the living room downstairs. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Harry answered with a faint smile as he plopped down on the couch, reaching over to the coffee table to grab the controllers and chucking one over to Niall. 

They started playing the game a minute later. It was routine for them, really. To come home together and send the night playing video games or finish up homework or cook dinner. The sex was just a bonus this visit. Eventually, Niall was winning 3-0 and Harry was starting to give up. When Niall scored his fourth goal, Harry whined loudly and threw his controller to the ground, pouting like a small child. “Fine! You win! You did all the work!” he said in an exasperated tone, and Niall smirked. 

“Are we still good?” Niall asked as Harry turned the game system off like the sore loser he was. Niall wouldn’t admit it, but he thought it was cute how much he hated losing. 

“Of course,” Harry exclaimed, turning to Niall who had his arms open. Harry leaned into them and Niall pressed a quick peck to the top of his head. After a moment of thought, Niall realised that no, no, they weren’t good. He gently pushed Harry away and looked at his mate with a small smile.

“I have an exam tomorrow and I have to study, I’ll talk to you later, alright?” He spoke in a sort of rush as he backed up from Harry, the lie seeming to bubble from his lips easier than expected. 

“Can’t you stay a little longer? We’ll make dinner and then go out for ice cream,” Harry suggested, his smile dropping when Niall actually got up to leave. 

“Sorry kiddo, this is super important. I can’t fail it,” Niall shrugged. 

“Oh, well, good luck then,” Harry wished quietly, and Niall couldn’t even look Harry in the eye. He knew this was a jerk move, to ditch Harry like this, but he had to. He had to turn around and walk out that front door as soon as he possibly could. Niall thanked Harry politely and did just so, grabbing his keys from his pocket as he closed the front door behind him. He had to get away, because the realization that he was growing feelings for his best mate was really overwhelming. 

He wasn’t abandoning Harry. Tomorrow he’d see him again and act like nothing’s changed, but right now the feelings were gnawing at him and he had to rid himself of them. He never meant for this to happen. He never wanted to fall for his best friend.


	3. Hold Me In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written by soya.

Harry thought he’d feel different, maybe just a little. He thought he’d feel happier or more in love after they finally did it, but he didn’t. He thought Travis would treat him even better and shower him with love because he felt something amazing too, but he wasn’t and he definitely didn’t. After having sex, Travis had barely taken the time to wipe Harry off before he was pulling on his clothes, dropping a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek and fleeing the place as if his heels had caught fire.

It was supposed to mean something to them and the least Travis could have done was pretended he cared afterwards. Harry was hoping this would make Travis finally realize he loved Harry and that he really wanted them to be together, but apparently not. And that crushed him. The fact that he had his hopes up. The fact that he thought he could matter so much to someone. The fact that he assumed Travis would have been as caring as Niall had been and that he turned out to be completely wrong about his assumptions hurt.

He thought he may have loved Travis, but knowing that his feelings were not returned kind of made him realize he may have been wrong. All along, it felt like his heart belonged to somebody else – somebody that he never expected to love. It didn’t help at all that Niall had been ignoring his texts and phone calls since his hasty exit from Harry’s house after they had sex. He needed his best friend for comfort right now more than ever, yet he felt like Niall was trying to forget about him too.

That’s why Harry was at Niall’s front step that Monday afternoon waiting for his return. The younger boy had skipped his afternoon classes in hopes of catching Niall when he came home and judging by the time he was bound to be back anytime soon.

He shrugged off his backpack and scooted over to lean against the wall beside the door, tilting his head back against it and closing his eyes. It was getting colder out, and Harry was starting to feel the effects of the cold weather through his thin long-sleeved shirt. He didn’t know what he’d do once Niall returned but he knew he had to find out what was wrong with him lately. He needed to fix things with his best friend because he really needed him now.

Harry waited for another fifteen minutes before the familiar black car pulled up in the driveway, engine cutting off when it was safely parked. Niall didn’t notice him as he pulled down the mirror in the driver’s seat and checked himself out. He adjusted his red snapback and ray bans before stepping out of the car and Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t look good. He stepped out of the car and grabbed his school bag and paused when he reached the steps. “Harry?” he muttered in surprise.

“Hey.”

Harry awkwardly scrambled to his feet, pulling his bag over his shoulder and clearing his throat as he stood to his full height in front of Niall.

“Are you… Have you been crying?” Niall asked gently, and Harry confusedly raised a hand to his face to feel a damp cheek. He hadn’t even noticed he had started crying.

“I guess so,” Harry mumbled, sniffling.

“Why aren’t you at school bud?” Niall asked, lifting his hand to wipe a tear off of Harry’s cheek.

Harry sighed and shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Niall pursed his lips and breathed long through his nose before nodding in defeat. “Yeah, alright. Let’s go inside, yeah?” he gave in, and Harry moved to the side to give him space to unlock the door.

They went inside quietly, neither saying a word, and dropped their bags on the kitchen table. Niall motioned Harry to follow him to the living room so he did and they both sat on opposite ends of the couch. They just stared at each other, their breaths heavy in contrast to the silence of the room until Niall finally spoke up. “What’s wrong?”

Harry glared down to his lap, looking at his fingers in inspiration as he tried to figure out how to say it. “I… You’ve been ignoring me, Ni.”

“No man, you’ve just been busy with that boy of yours,” Niall muttered. He rolled his eyes and slumped against the cushion and Harry detected a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

“Not really. I’ve tried calling you and I’ve texted you a ton,” Harry whispered, avoiding Niall’s gaze.

“I haven’t received them. There must be something wrong with the service lately,” Niall slurred, averting his eyes from Harry and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Want some tea? I could make us some tea.”

“We had sex,” Harry blurted out, disregarding Niall’s question. Niall tensed, his eyes growing a little wider. “Me and Travis, I mean. We had sex.”

Niall looked away from Harry then, clearing his throat a bit and frowning as he regained his composure. “Oh nice, Haz. I’m… Yeah, I’m glad for you mate,” he forced out, plastering a smile on his face and looking back up to Harry. “Nice going bud.”

“It wasn’t what I expected,” Harry croaked. “It wasn’t what I hoped for. I thought-” Harry choked, his eyes prickling with fresh tears as he struggled to continue. “I thought he would love me. I really did. I thought people had sex when they loved each other but that must be a lie because I don’t think I ever loved him either.”

Niall didn’t know what to say. He simply sat there watching his best mate break to pieces right in front of him and he felt like shit. Harry had needed him and he’d been trying his best to ignore the lad because he had these incomprehensible feelings tingling inside of him and he was afraid to find out what they really meant. “Oh, Haz… When did this happen? What did he do?”

“Friday night. He fucked me and then left me right when we were done. Just like you did,” Harry spat, a tear trickling down his cheek. Niall’s heart clenched. “Except you don’t love me, so I didn’t expect anything from you… but Travis was supposed to. He was practically my boyfriend.”

Niall watched wide-eyed as Harry ducked his head to hide the tears now flowing down his cheeks. His body was shaken by small tremors and small sniffles were audible. Niall felt his wall of calmness dissipating at the sight of his best friend like this. He was hurt, and Niall hated it. Also, his words were like a slap to Niall’s face because Harry had no idea how he really felt about him.

“Haz, I… Shit, Harry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I swear,” Niall cracked, leaning forward to pull Harry close to him to envelop him in a warm hug, knowing Harry well enough to know that he needed one.

“I just… It was so different with you. I don’t understand,” Harry sobbed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Niall’s neck. Niall pulled the boy closer, rubbing up and down on the younger boys back as he tried to comprehend Harry’s words.

“What do you mean Haz? What was different?” Niall whispered in Harry’s ear as he nuzzled his face in the thick curly locks, feeling a pang at how much he missed the familiar scent in the past few days.

“You made me feel special,” Harry whispered, the confession new to himself as well. He hadn’t really realized that until now either. “I actually felt like you cared about me.”

Niall was shocked. Had it been so obvious? “You sure it wasn’t because it was your first time, Haz?”

“I don’t know, Ni. It’s just-” Harry stopped, unsure of how to express his feelings without terrifying his best friend. He couldn’t lose Niall, but he couldn’t hide them anymore either. He pulled away so that he could look Niall in the eyes and let one of his hands linger on the elder’s neck, stroking his jawline. He closed his mouth and swallowed thickly, not breaking eye contact with Niall’s wide, worried eyes. “I don’t think I ever really liked Travis, Niall. I think… I think there was somebody else the entire time…”

Niall’s chest tightened. He didn’t understand. It was hard enough to hear Harry was with another boy, but now _two_. It shouldn’t bother him, but it did. He didn’t want his Harry to get hurt again.

“Who?” Niall asked, voice squeaking a little. Before Harry could answer, his large hands were cupping Niall’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. He let his lips move against Niall’s frozen ones for a moment before pulling away, biting his lip. Niall was in shock.

“It’s… Niall it’s you,” he whispered, looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry if this makes things awkward between us, I just… I don’t know… I had to say it.”

Without another word Niall pulled Harry back towards him, cupping his cheeks as he moved his lips gently against the younger boys. Harry sighed against them, scooting over to be closer to Niall as their lips moulded together. Niall pulled away for breath, resting his forehead against Harry’s and reaching for one of his hands, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m so glad to hear you say that,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, cracking a smile as the green eyes lit up.

Suddenly they heard the click of the front door and a slam seconds after and they jumped apart to opposite ends of the couch. Niall grabbed the remote and flicked on the television, slouching against the arm rest. His mum walked in moments later and he smiled up at her. “Hey mum.”

She looked up from her purse to smile at Niall, sending a small wave to Harry. “Hey boys.” She glanced over at the television and frowned. “Since when do you guys watch the shopping network?”

“We got bored of football and this is the next best thing,” Niall said sarcastically, flicking off the television and standing up to give his mum a hug. “How was your day?”

“Good. How was school?” Maura asked.

“School was school.” Niall shrugged. “Anyways we’re gonna go watch a movie in my room. Come on Harry.”

Harry snapped his head up at the sudden attention and stood awkwardly, following Niall up the stairs to his bedroom. It wasn’t awkward to see Maura at all, though. The situation itself was just awkward considering what she almost walked in on. He practically lived here growing up, just as Niall did at his place, and their mothers were best friends so they had grown to be the same – possibly more.

“You staying for tea Harry?” Maura shouted from the other room and Harry froze on the steps.

“Yeah if that’s alright with both of you,” Harry yelled back. Niall smiled and nodded, reaching for his hand and tugging him to his room just as Maura said “Alright. I’ll call your mum to let her know.”

Niall slammed the door shut and pushed Harry up against it, pinning his wrists above his head and pressing his body against Harry’s. “You were being serious about what you said, weren’t you? Please tell me you were serious,” he pleaded, eyes locking with Harry’s wide ones.

“Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever been so sure about anything,” Harry muttered. The way his words came out breathlessly and his lips twisted into a large grin assured Niall that he was one hundred percent serious.

“Good,” Niall growled before letting go of Harry’s wrist, pressing his thumbs to Harry’s cheeks to hold him in place as he ducked down to kiss him passionately. Harry’s hands found a place comfortably on Niall’s waist.

“Why were you ignoring me this week?” Harry muttered when Niall pulled away from him. Harry was frowning and Niall just wanted to kiss the pout off of his face.

Niall sighed and leaned forward to press his forehead against Harry’s. “Because the second you said my name instead of Travis’ when we had sex I knew I couldn’t just be your friend anymore, Harry. I knew I couldn’t come between you and Travis, but I knew it would hurt too much to pretend that everything was okay when it wasn’t,” he explained slowly, rubbing his thumb in circles in the hollow of Harry’s cheek.

“Well you have me now so you don’t have to pretend anymore,” Harry mumbled, placing his hand over Niall’s on his cheek. He looked up at the boy, blue meeting green, both eyes filled with something special. Something Travis could never give him.

Niall smiled softly and closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb on Harry’s cheek and sighing happily. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Haz,” he whispered.

“Kiss me,” Harry mumbled with a small smile and it took only a second for Niall to oblige. He crashed their lips together again, more desperately this time, and Harry’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. Harry whimpered into the kiss as Niall pushed him back tighter against the door, moving his hands from Harry’s cheeks up to his hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

Niall felt absolutely amazing because this was what he wanted. Harry was all he wanted. Their age difference didn’t matter because they loved each other – their relationship had always been special. So now with Harry’s lips against his, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Harry tilted his head up to deepen the kiss and Niall moved his hands to Harry’s hips, holding them firmly as their kiss became quicker, more urgent.

“To the bed,” Harry panted, and Niall nodded against his lips before tugging Harry towards his double bed. He turned them so that Harry’s back was towards it and when the younger boy tumbled over onto the mattress he landed on top of him. His lips immediately began attacking Harry’s neck and jawline. Harry was panting quickly, face turned up to the ceiling as his hands tangled themselves in Niall’s hair, holding him in place. Niall didn’t waste any time in leaving his mark on Harry, painting dark purple bruises along the side of his neck.

“Niall,” Harry croaked, and the older boy paused from kissing the pale skin of his jaw to look him in the eyes.

“Yeah babe?” Niall mumbled, and Harry’s stomach fluttered at the nickname.

“I want you to make proper love to me,” Harry whispered, his hand rising to stroke Niall’s cheek.

Niall inhaled sharply at Harry’s request and kneeled up to stare down at Harry properly. “You… Haz are you sure? I mean my mum’s just downstairs. You’ll have to stay quiet,” he whispered, pressing his hand to Harry’s that was on his cheek and intertwining their fingers.

“Positive. You usually don’t last long anyways. We’ll be done by tea,” Harry teased with a giggle, winking at Niall and squeezing his hand.

“You twat,” Niall joked, leaning down to kiss Harry again. Harry chuckled against Niall’s mouth and used his free hand to tug pointedly at Niall’s shirt, hoping he would get the hint. He did.

The older boy leaned back on his heels to tug his shirt over his head. He tossed it onto the ground and Harry blushed at the sight of the blonde half naked above him. He raised his hands in a grabby motion and Niall leaned down a bit so that Harry could feel his soft torso, squeezing the muscles.

“C’mon, take your pants off too,” he instructed, and Niall chuckled as he complied.

“So eager Haz,” Niall said softly.

“Really eager,” Harry agreed, sitting up to pull his own shirt over his head. When Niall was stripped down to his briefs he spread Harry’s legs and laid between them, beginning to nip and suck down his chest.

Harry drew in a shaky breath as he watched Niall suck down his chest, eyes hooded and hands grasping the sheets.

“We’ll just get these off you babe,” Niall muttered when he reached the spot above Harry’s belly button as he began to unbutton his jeans. Harry lifted his hips up so that Niall could tug them down his legs and then he tossed them aside.

Niall took his time running his hands back up Harry’s legs, scratching his fingernails against the skin and pecking along the side of them. “You’re really gorgeous Haz, did I ever tell you that?” he whispered against Harry’s knee.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, “but say it again.”

“You’re so gorgeous. You’re perfect and wonderful. Oh god, you’re so handsome,” Niall muttered as he trailed kisses up Harry’s thigh. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Harry moaned breathily and arched his back, his stomach feeling fluttery and his mind spinning at the words Niall spoke into his skin, engraved in his bones. When Niall reached Harry’s hard cock he pressed kisses along it through the material of his boxers. Harry shivered and brought one hand to Niall’s hair, stroking his fingers through it as he began to beg for more.

“Please take them off. I wanna feel you. I want your lips around my cock,” Harry pleaded, his voice low.

Niall hummed against Harry’s dick and smirked. “I will love, but you have to promise to keep quiet, yeah? No noise-making or we’ll have to do this another time. I don’t really fancy my mum knowing that I’m having sex with my best mate, yeah?”

“Aren’t I more than that?” Harry asked in a quiet voice.

“Of course,” Niall assured him, “but she doesn’t know that so she’ll think I just had sex with my best mate.”

Harry nodded understandingly and lifted Niall’s hand that was resting on his thigh, holding it between his two hands and keeping it pressed on his mouth as he spoke. “I’ll stay quiet, I promise. Just, just please; I want your mouth on me. _Please_.”

“Alright, slip these off,” Niall mumbled. He lifted his weight off of Harry so that he could take his boxers off and then settled himself on his knees between his legs. “Keep quiet sweetheart.”

Harry nodded and whined quietly when Niall lowered his head to kiss the head of his dick, glancing up to lock eyes with Harry as he flicked out his tongue.

“Oh god-” Harry began, but his voice was muffled as Niall’s hand pressed harder against his mouth. Niall grinned up at him before making a shushing motion over his lips with his free hand. When he went back down on Harry’s cock, it took all of the younger boy’s willpower to keep quiet.

Niall felt Harry’s lips move noiselessly against his palm, and the feeling encouraged him to sink further down on Harry’s cock, to hollow out his cheeks and try to make it harder for Harry to stay quiet. He wanted to see Harry struggle. When he gagged on his cock, the vibrations sent shivers up Harry’s spine and he whimpered against Niall’s palm. Niall stayed put, breathing deeply through his nose as he let his tongue rub down the shaft.

Harry was now breathing in shallow pants, chest heaving and eyes bugging out as Niall repeatedly went down on his cock. The feeling was overwhelming, the warm heat around his shaft. His legs were trembling as he itched for a release and Niall’s fingers loosened from over his mouth, testing him. When Harry made no sudden sounds he used one hand to massage his balls and the other to circle around the base of his shaft, driving the younger boy crazy.

Harry brought his own hand up to bite his knuckle, knowing full well he’d crack if he didn’t. He coughed out a small moan as Niall pulled off his dick to look at him, eyes bright and watery and a smug grin on his face. Harry lifted himself on one elbow to look at Niall properly with pleading eyes.

“Do you want me to fuck you now babe? Or do you think you could come twice?” Niall asked. He figured Harry probably couldn’t though considering he was still quite inexperienced.

“Yes and no,” Harry croaked, proving Niall’s suspicions correct.

Niall nodded and smiled at Harry, crawling up his body to press their lips together. They kissed lazily for a bit, Harry growing needier when he tasted himself on Niall’s tongue. “You got any lube?” Niall asked when he pulled away.

“Yeah, but not on me. Use some of yours,” Harry mumbled, leaning up to peck Niall one more time before the older boy stretched over him to grab the lube in the bedside table.

“Are you okay just like this beneath me?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I wanna see you,” Harry whispered.

Niall nodded and spread some lube on his fingers, coating it generously before capping the bottle and bringing his hand to Harry’s bum, stroking his rim softly.

“Are you ready?” Niall asked, peering up at his best mate.

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry please. I really want your cock,” Harry stammered a little too loudly and Niall shot him a warning glance before pressing the tip of his middle finger into Harry’s hole.

Harry moaned before biting down on his knuckle, staring at Niall with wide eyes. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were threatening to close by reflex, but the desire to watch Niall stretch him was greater so he fought against his heavy lids. Niall didn’t have to pump for too long before adding a second finger. Harry seemed stretched already. Maybe he-

“Have you fingered yourself recently?” Niall asked with a cheeky smile and Harry blushed.

“Last night.”

Niall groaned and ducked down to press a quick, hard kiss to Harry’s lips. “What were you thinking of while you were fingering yourself?” he whispered filthily against them as he curled his fingers, brushing against Harry’s prostate.

“My mind may have wandered to you,” Harry admitted. He whimpered when Niall crashed their lips together and pulled his fingers out to add a third. He pumped them quickly as his tongue explored Harry’s mouth, and the younger boy was bucking his hips to meet Niall with every pump of his fingers.

“You’re… God Haz, you’re so fucking hot,” Niall growled against Harry’s lips, simultaneously pressing against Harry’s prostate as he spoke. “So fit. You’re such a tease and you don’t even try, _Christ_.”

“You taught me everything I know,” Harry giggled, leaning up to kiss the underside of Niall’s jaw. “Now fuck me please. Fuck me right now, Ni. I can’t wait any longer.”

Niall growled at the words. They sounded so filthy coming from Harry’s mouth. “Fuck, Haz,” Niall purred as he reached for the bottle of lube again. “You’re too fucking young, _Christ_ , too young to talk like that.”

“I beg to differ,” Harry said, faking offence. “If I’m not too young for you to stick your prick up my ass then I’m not too young to ask you to.”

Niall laughed and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from laughing even harder when he sat back on his heels and just looked down at Harry with his legs spread and his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed, and god did he ever love this boy.

“What are you laughing at?” Harry whispered, a small frown on his face as he watched Niall look down at him with a wide smile as he tugged down his boxer briefs.

“You’re just so cute. I can’t believe my luck,” Niall gushed.

Harry sat up, looking into Niall’s eyes as he reached up and stroked the back of his hand down Niall’s cheek. He had a huge, dorky grin plastered on his face and his eyes were shining brighter green than usual.

“Was thinking the same thing really,” Harry murmured, pressing his thumb to the hollow of Niall’s cheek. Niall smiled wider and swooped down to kiss Harry sweetly, but Harry pushed him away swiftly, moving back on the mattress. “No, I want you to make love to me now. I’ve waited long enough.”

Niall snickered at his eagerness but didn’t comment.

He lay back on the pillows and grinned up at Niall, hooking his legs around him so that he’d get the idea. Niall nodded and hurried to slick himself up with a generous amount of lube before spreading Harry’s legs wider and lining himself up. He left one hand on Harry’s thigh, holding him in place, and grabbed the base of his dick with the other.

“Are you ready?” he asked tenderly, to which Harry bit his lip and nodded, sure of himself.

Harry wondered how his feelings hadn’t been so obvious before. Niall had been just as gentle and caring the first time, perhaps more hesitant, but how had he not noticed the way his heart fluttered when he looked Niall in the eye or the way Niall’s touch left his skin tingling on every millimetre his fingers grazed. He wondered how the feelings he thought he had for Travis had made these ones stay hidden. But now that he knew they were there, he’d never be able to ignore them again. These feelings were much stronger than the ones he ‘had’ for Travis.

“C’mon Niall, stop giving me those heart eyes and just get on with it. _Please_ ,” he begged, reaching up to grab the back of Niall’s head and pull it closer to his.

“I can’t help it,” Niall mumbled, pecking Harry’s nose. Harry just blushed. “Now remember to keep quiet, yeah? Be a good boy.”

Niall used one hand to guide himself and pressed in slowly, filling Harry up inch by inch. Harry moaned at the feeling, the sound coming out in a small choke as he tried to muffle it with his fist as soon as it came out. His head was thrown back on his pillow, hair fanning out around him, and his eyes rolling back into his head as Niall paused halfway, knowing Harry was still inexperienced enough for the stretch to sting a bit. “You alright, Haz?”

Harry’s lips opened and closed multiple times as he tried to get words out, but eventually he gave up trying and just nodded. Niall felt so good inside of him. He was so thick and filled him up so well that Harry didn’t know how to react. He knew he wanted more though.

Niall smiled and kept on pushing himself inside of Harry, who turned his head to the side because he just couldn’t bear the sight of Niall looking so goddamn _perfect_ above him, and once Niall bottomed out he breathed out air that he didn’t realize he was holding in. He leaned down to press his lips to the side of Harry’s forehead, leaving them there as he waited for Harry to adjust.

“M’good, don’t wait. Just move please,” Harry whimpered. Niall obeyed, pulling out halfway before pushing back in, making Harry keen beneath him. He steadied himself with his arms on either side of Harry’s head before doing so again, harder this time. Harry nodded frantically, short little breaths coming out of his mouth as Niall kept up his steady pace. His hands fluttered up to grip Niall’s shoulders.

“F-faster,” Harry stuttered, squeezing the muscles of the elder’s bare shoulder blades. His nails dug into the skin and the pain gave Niall an extra drive to obey as he sped up his thrusts, making Harry grunt or whimper with every rock of his hips.

“Niall, Niall… Fuck,” he moaned and Niall quietly silenced him with a kiss to the lips, plunging his tongue inside of Harry’s mouth. He kept his hips moving swiftly, and Harry moaned into his mouth at the new angle that was hitting new places inside of him that made his entire body shiver with pleasure.

“Shh,” Niall muttered against his lips. “Here babe, wrap your arms under your knees and hold yourself for me.”

Niall lifted himself back onto his knees, pushing Harry’s knees up towards his chest and Harry wrapped his arms around them. Niall could hit him deeper in this position. He pressed down on the back of Harry’s thighs for support and pulled back, and the mere sight of Harry seeming so much smaller would have been enough to make him come on the spot.

“Christ,” he whispered as he pushed back into Harry, going deeper than he had before, and Harry’s eyes closed on their own accord and his mouth dropped open in a breathless moan.

The younger boy reached for his cock, pumping it quickly to help him reach his climax. He was so close and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this, but he needed that extra push. Niall noticed and helped him by speeding up a little more, shoving Harry into the mattress every time he rocked into him.

“Shit,” Harry moaned, opening his eyes as his hand sped up on his cock so that he could look up at Niall. Niall was already looking straight at him, eyes dazed and mouth open, just loving the sight of seeing Harry look so completely fucked out and knowing it was all because of _him_.

Just those blue eyes piercing into his own was enough to have Harry coming across both of their chests. “ _Niallniallniall_ ,” he whimpered, his voice hoarse and cracking. His back arched and Niall admired the sight of it all.

“Fuck,” he cussed an instant before he was spilling inside of Harry with stuttering hips, a low moan coming out of his throat as he rode out his orgasm with shaky limbs.

Harry stretched his legs out again as Niall thrusted a few more times before pulling out. He used his sheets to wipe at some of the come dripping out of Harry’s hole and then collapsed on top of him, limbs tangling as they snuggled tightly. Niall tilted his head up to nuzzle his nose into Harry’s curls, not caring about the dampness settling at the roots due to their recent activity. He inhaled Harry’s scent and smiled to himself, thinking that he could definitely get used to this.

Harry’s big hands trailed up and down his back and his thighs squeezed Niall’s hips between them. He had his eyes closed as he caught his breath and was struggling to understand how he had gotten so lucky.

“Niall,” he whispered, tilting his head to try and look at him. “You… Do you really want this? I mean-”

He was interrupted by loud footsteps echoing in the staircase.

Niall froze and jumped off of Harry, leaning over the side of the bed to throw their scattered clothes underneath it. Harry sat up, his face filled with worry. He had no idea what to do. “Get under the covers,” Niall whispered and Harry tugged them up over himself in a hurry.

Niall dove beneath them next to Harry and made sure they were tucked up to his chin before turning to face Harry and cuddling into his side. “Pretend to be sleeping,” Niall whispered and Harry wrapped a lazy arm around him.

“But it’s barely five o’clock-”

“She knows I nap all the time, it’s normal, just do it!”

With only seconds to spare they both closed their eyes and tried to steady their breathing. Harry’s thumb was rubbing circles into Niall’s hip reassuringly as the door opened, the creak of it loud in the silent room.

“Ni- _oh_ ,” Maura’s voice whispered, and the boys could all too well imagine her facial expression at seeing the two boys intertwined together beneath the covers, seemingly asleep. “Sorry Anne, the boys seem to have fallen asleep. It must have been a tough day. Shall I wake him?”

Maura paused and Harry had to stop himself from giggling because she was definitely on the phone with his mother.

“Alright, I’ll tell him. Oh Anne, you should see them. They’re all cuddled up together under the covers; just like when they were younger, remember? Used to put them to sleep together?” Maura gushed, and both boys struggled to keep straight faces. “I know! They’ve grown up so quickly!”

Niall risked moving his hand under the covers to find Harry’s, intertwining them as they listened to the door creak shut and the sound of footsteps continue down the hallway. When they knew it was safe, they sat up again and looked at each other with huge grins plastered on their faces.

“Well apparently our mums find us cute,” Harry whispered, reaching forward to hug Niall close.

“What were you gonna say before mum walked in Haz?” Niall asked running his hands down Harry’s back. Harry nuzzled his face into the older boy’s neck and kissed the skin as he tried to decide how to ask the question again.

“Do you, like, are you sure you wanna be… With _me?_ ” he asked shyly, rubbing his nose up and down the column of Niall’s neck as he spoke carefully.

Niall pushed him away at arm’s length and eyed him up and down. He noticed the worry on Harry’s face and the way he nibbled on his bottom lip as he anxiously waited for a response. Niall ran his index finger along his lip, tugging it out from under his teeth and then ran his thumb along his plump lips as he whispered “Yes, of course. I want this more than anything.”

Harry’s eyes lit up and he lunged forward to hug Niall close, tucking his head in the crook between Niall’s shoulder and neck. “Thank you, thank you Ni. I promise I won’t let you down, okay? Like I know I’m younger and stuff and I won’t like, won’t be able to do normal stuff with you like your other boyfriends might but… But I’ll try, and like-“

“Stop,” Niall muttered, putting a finger over Harry’s lips to silence him. “Yes, things will be different with you because you’re younger but everything we do will be normal. Our age doesn’t change our relationship. It might change how people look at us but it shouldn’t affect us.”

“I’ll try,” Harry whispered back. “I just don’t know what mum will say about me being with an older guy,” he added after a thought.

“Don’t worry, Haz. She’s known me since I’ve been in diapers. Anne knows I wouldn’t ever hurt you.”

“I don’t want you to hurt me,” Harry croaked. He was young and foolish and this was all new to him but he knew he was in love and now he couldn’t think of holding anybody in his arms and loving anybody other than his best friend. “We’ll have to take things slow, I guess.”

“Fucking twice before even being boyfriends is not taking things slow,” Niall giggled, kissing Harry’s knuckles again as he grinned at him.

Harry blushed at the words, the corners of his eyes crinkling as a smile tugged at his lips. “Well from now on, yeah? I mean, if you don’t mind, of course,” he proposed, and Niall rolled his eyes.

“I suppose we can try that. I’m not sure how long we’ll last,” Niall chuckled, “but I’ll do anything for you.”

“If we last until my fifteenth birthday we could do something extra special,” Harry suggested.

“That’s three months babe,” Niall groaned, pouting. “But I’m curious to know what’s extra special.”

“Then it’ll be worth it,” Harry smiled, kissing Niall’s cheek sweetly and settling his head down on his chest again.

 

“What do you say to a proper nap now babe?” Niall mumbled as his fingers ran through Harry’s curls. They were soft and damp and felt so good between his fingertips. Harry’s eyes were already closing and he was half asleep when he mumbled that

“Yeah, that sounds amazing,” and he had never felt so comfortable and safe in a pair of arms as he dozed off feeling like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

He was happier than ever before.


End file.
